


Nem érdemellek meg

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gyermek bántalmazás, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Translation, fordítás, szexuális tartalom, Öngyilkossági gondolatok
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Lennek rémálma van és Trey megnyugtatja, de amikor megkérdezi tőle, miről szólt az álma, rájön, hogy Rennek van egy olyan oldala, amely létezéséről eddig fogalma sem volt. Meg tudja vajon menteni Trey Lent az alacsony önértékelésétől, mielőtt az öngyilkosságba taszítaná a fiút?





	Nem érdemellek meg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovetheOmni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Don't Deserve You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700932) by [LovetheOmni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni). 



> Dear LovetheOmni, thank you for your permission! :D  
> Hellóka! Szóval, ritkás a magyar Sámán Király fandom, de lássuk, van-e érdeklődés :D  
> Egyébként nagyon furcsa volt fordítani, Trey Horo és Len pedig Ren az angol animében, a japánban pedig Trey nem csak Horo, hanem Horokeu, szóval nagyon furcsa volt még a neveket is átírni minden egyes alkalommal :P  
> Jó étvágyat hozzá, csilagos részhez magyarázat az 'End Notes'-ban ;)

A szívem vadult kapált. Könnyek szöktek ki a szemem sarkából. Sikoltani akartam, de minél jobban próbáltam, annál jobban fenyegetett a veszélye, hogy felrobbanok. Tudtam, hogy megint bekövetkezik. Már majdnem éreztem megint a korbácsot is a bőrömön. Ellenszegültem. Átléptem a nekem szabott határokon és most megfizetem az árát.  
Tudtam, hogy megérdemlem. Ez az egyetlen dolog, amit valaha igazán megérdemeltem: a fájdalom. Minden olyan alkalmat beleszámítva, amikor apám megvert, még ezekkel együtt sem kaphattam vissza eleget ahhoz, hogy megfizessek a fájdalomért, akit másoknak okoztam. Soha nem fogok eleget fizetni…  
\- Len… Len! LEN! Ébredj fel, haver!  
A szemeim kipattantak és eltartotta egy kis ideig rájönni: ez mind csak álom volt…  
\- Megint rémálmod volt?  
Trey. Trey kérdezett, szokásos aggódó kifejezésével az arcán.  
\- Jól vagyok, Trey... – motyogtam felülve az ágyamban. – Menj vissza aludni.  
\- Biztos vagy benne? – Trey mindig annyit aggódott miattam. Nem érdemlem meg őt.  
\- Dui – erősítettem meg az anyanyelvemet, felöltve egy hamis mosolyt.  
\- Nem hangzol meggyőzően – mondta Trey egy nyugtató mosollyal. – Akarsz beszélni róla? - Felvontam a szemöldökömet. – Hát… úgy néz ki, mint akinek jót tenne – tette hozzá gyorsan.  
\- Jól vagyok, Trey – mondtam, ismét, reménykedve, hogy ez alkalommal odébbáll.  
\- Nem úgy nézel ki, mint aki jól van – mondta ekkor, próbálva elharapni egy kuncogást. Lőttem felé egy goromba pillantást.  
\- Mit kell tennem ahhoz, hogy eltűnj innen? – kérdeztem sóhajtva.  
\- Mi? Semmi fenyegetés? Tényleg szörnyűnek kellett lennie annak az álomnak, ha ennyire kikészített…  
\- TREY! – kiabáltam rá, gyorsan kihúzva pedig veszélyesen közel szegeztem az arcához a Kwan-do-mat.  
\- Oké, oké! – kuncogott. – Akkor foglak magadra hagyni, ha elmondod, miről szólt az álmod. – Legyőzötten forgattam a szemem.  
\- Rendben… elmondom. Akkor egyedül hagysz?  
\- Attól függ, hogy miről szólt az álmod – mondta őszintén Trey. Én pedig sóhajtottam.  
\- Megint az apámról álmodtam, rendben? – kérdeztem egyre idegesebben. – Most pedig magara hagynál? Most nem szeretnék senkivel sem beszélni.  
\- Len, amit az apád tett, helytelen volt és…  
\- Nem, nem volt az – motyogtam.  
\- Tessék? – kérdezte Trey, de biztos voltam benne, hogy értette, amit mondtam.  
\- Azt mondtam: nem, nem volt az… megérdemeltem – köptem oda neki. Trey erre megfeszült.  
\- Komolyan így gondolod, Len? – kérdezte szomorúan. Nem szóltam egy szót sem, de ő már így is tudta a választ. Trey karjai szorosan körén fonódtak, mielőtt eltolhattam volna őt magamtól.  
\- Trey? Mi…  
\- Nem érdemelted meg, Len…  
\- Nem, rosszabbat érdemeltem… - Erre Trey csak még szorosabban ölelt, tovább csökkentve a szabadulásom esélyét. Trey remegni kezdett, és nem értettem, miért…  
\- Trey? Mi a baj? – kérdeztem.  
\- Mindig így gondolsz magadra? – suttogta. – Mindig ennyire leértékeled magadat?  
Megdöbbentett a kérdése.  
\- Miért törődsz vele? – gondolkodtam hangosan. – Mindazonáltal te vagy az, aki mindig veszekedik velem és sérteget. Azt hittem ebben legalább egyetértenél velem.  
Trey kedves, amikor az akar lenni, és bár ezt saját maga sosem mondaná ki, tudom, hogy ezzel ő is tisztában van. Megérdemeltem minden egyes csepp fájdalmat, amit az apám okozott nekem, és még többet is megérdemeltem volna.  
Trey összerándult és hátrahúzódott az ölelésben, hogy a szemembe nézzen. Láttam már, hogy amikor remegett, akkor sírt. Miért sírt… miattam?  
\- Hogy miért törődök vele? – Ez alaklommal haragot láttam a szemében felvillanni. Ez az. Most igazán megcsináltam. Megérdemeltem, hogy valaki megint megverjen… - Elmondom én, hogy mit törődök én vele, Len Tao! Azért törődök vele, mert szeretlek!  
A szívem meg sem szűnt dobogni és nem is vert olyan gyorsan, hogy mintha ki akart volna törni a mellkasomból. Nem igazán tudtam megmondani abban a pillanatban. Trey lehajolt és száját az enyémre érintette.  
Az elmém elködösödött és nem tudtam tisztán gondolkodni. Szóval tettem azt, ami először az eszembe ötlött: visszacsókoltam őt. Trey a csókban mosolygott a reakciómra és megnyalta az alsó ajkamat, némán kérve belépést. Mikor nem engedtem neki elkezdte, inkább szívogatni kezdte az alsó ajkam, amitől felziháltam és ezzel megadtam neki a lehetőséget, hogy a nyelvét a számba siklassa.  
Nem érdemellek meg, Trey…  
Ez úgy tűnt, visszatérített a valóságba. Elhúzódtam tőle, és végre kijutottam erős karjai közül is.  
\- Mi-mit csinálsz? Min-mindketten fiúk vagyunk! – dadogtam.  
\- Hát, egyszer még ezelőtt azt mondtad nekem, hogy nem érdeklődsz a lányok iránt.  
\- Igen, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy érdekelnek a fiúk! – Trey kétkedően felvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Hát akkor mi maradt még?  
\- Semmi! Egy Tao nem lesz szerelmes! Ki akarna valaha is beleszeretni egy Tao-ba, egyébként is?  
\- Nos, én már megtettem – mondta ki Trey tényszerűen, amitől felforrt az arcom. – Nem azt kérdezem, hogy egy Tao belém tudna-e szeretni, Len. Azt akarom tudni, hogy te belém tudnál-e szeretni.  
\- É-én…  
Elhallgattam. Igaza volt. Már rég beleszerettem. Már rég napirendre tértem e felett, de tudtam, hogy nem működne. Nem érdemeltem meg, hogy valaki olyan csodálatos mellett legyek, mint ő… Bántanám őt, csak úgy, mint számtalan más embert a szánalmas életem során.  
\- Len? – szólított Trey, kihúzva a saját fejemből.  
\- N-nem érdemellek meg téged, Trey – motyogtam végül. Ő szomorúan tekintett rám.  
\- Kettőnk közül te vagy az, aki nálam sokkal jobbat érdemelne – mondta -, de kérlek, csak hagyd egyszer megpróbálnom, hogy boldoggá tegyelek.  
\- Nálad nincs jobb, Trey…  
\- Mi? – Az arcán szétterülő mosoly a napnál is fényesebb volt. – Szóval bejövök neked! – Elpirultam.  
\- Ezt sosem mondtam.  
\- Aw, nézd! Elvörösödsz!  
\- Kisama*! – A földre löktem őt és lefogtam, de felülkerekedve rajtam végül földhöz szegezett, fölém fekve.  
\- Ha! Nyertem! – mondta győzedelmesen vigyorogva. Idegesen rámordultam. – És most elveszem a jutalmamat – mondtam vigyorogva. Lehajolt, és ismét, ajkait az enyémnek simította.  
Majdnem nem akartam megállítani. Egy részem, az önző rész örökké a karjaiban akart maradni. Elhúzódott.  
\- Miért hiszed azt, hogy nem vagy érdemes arra, hogy szeressenek, Len? – kérdezte komolysággal a jégkék szemeiben.  
\- Annyi fájdalmat okoztam másoknak… nem érdemlek boldogságot, amitől annyi embert megfosztottam.  
\- Len! Az apád arra nevelt, hogy megtedd neki ezeket a dolgokat. Nem tudtad. Ez nem a te hibád.  
\- Az én hibám, hogy hittem neki – mondtam. – Azok után, hogy annyi éven keresztül hallgatta őt, tudnom kellett volna, hogy nem igaz, amit mond. Az emberek nem érdemlik meg, hogy meghaljanak. Senki sem érdemli meg a halált. Mindenki a szíve mélyben.  
\- Neked is – mondta Trey ragyogó arccal. – Látod! Egyet értünk valamiben jó!  
\- Vár egy percet! Mikor értettem én egyet ezzel? – Trey csak nevetett és belecsókolt a szám sarkába.  
\- Megváltoztál az óta, Len. Még akkor is, ha úgy gondoltad akkoriban, hogy nem érdemelsz boldogságot, mitől gondolod még mindig úgy, hogy most sem érdemled meg? – Csendben maradtam. – Len, beláttad, hogy amit tettél, helytelen volt. Megváltoztál. Megfizettél azért, amit tettél. Mit kell még tenned, hogy magadnak is megbocsáss és megengedd, hogy boldog legyél?  
\- Meg kell halnom… - motyogtam. Trey szemei riadtam tágultak hatalmasra.  
\- Nem, Len… - mondta és azok könnyek szántották az arcát, amelyeket eddig sikeresen visszafogott.  
\- De, meg kell, Trey! – tiltakoztam. – Én…  
\- Hagyd abba, Len – mondta Trey mérgesen. – Azok az emberek, akiket megöltél… sokuk gyilkos volt, ezt tudod, ugye?  
\- Igen…  
\- Akkor ők megérdemelték a halált?  
\- Nem. Senki sem érdemel ilyen végzetet. Akkor is, ha egykoron gyilkosok voltak, elvettem az esélyüket arra, hogy megváltozzanak…  
\- Éppen úgy, ahogyan most saját magadtól is el akarod venni az esélyt? – A szemeim nagyra nyíltak. – Len, már megváltoztál. Csak még nem ébredtél rá. Nem vagy már az az elmebeteg, érdektelen gyilkos, aki egyszer voltál. Te vagy a legkedvesebb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam… te vagy az, akibe beleszerettem…  
\- Trey… - suttogtam, nem tudtam mit mondani. Trey csókokkal árasztotta ez az arcom. A karjaimat felemeltem, hogy a nyaka köré fonjam.  
Mi jó származna abból, ha meghalnék? Hogy tenné ez jóvá mind azt a szörnyűséget, amit okoztam? Csak úgy tudom jobbá tenni a világot, ha életben maradok. Ha meghalnék, az nem lenne más, mint egy újabb tinédzser öngyilkosság, semmi több.  
\- Trey… lehet, hogy… igazad van – mondtam lassan. Ő szigorúan vizsgálta az arcomat, jelét keresve annak, hogyha hazudnék. Mikor nem talált egyet sem, nagy mosolyt villantott rám.  
\- Igazán? – kérdezte.  
Bólintottam. Ajkaival lecsapott az enyéimre és szenvedélytől ügyetlen, mégis heves csókolózásba kezdtünk. Nyelvét a számba csúsztatta, és az alkalommal én is viszonoztam ezt a tettét. Felnyögtem az újfajta érzés melegségére. Trey ezt engedélynek vette arra, hogy kicsivel tovább merészkedjen.  
Kezei bebarangoltál a testemet. Keménységét az enyémnek dörzsölte, türelmetlen morgást húzva ki belőlem.  
Hirtelen megállt.  
\- Bocsánat, Len. Én… Nem akarlak beleerőltetni semmibe… - A szemeibe néztem, és azok bűntudatosan csillogtak. – Sajnálom, ha túl gyorsan mentem. Tudom, hogy valószínűleg még nem állsz készen. – Felfortyantam és olyan keményen csókoltam meg őt, ahogyan csak tudtam.  
\- Fogd be. Készen állok – mondtam egy pillanatra, míg ajkaink elváltak, majd újra visszatértem, hogy birtokba vegyem a száját. Minden, amit most akartam az volt, hogy közel érezzem magamhoz Trey-t. Hogy tudjam, itt van velem és mellettem.  
Átfordítottam magunkat, hogy én kerüljek felülre és lenyúltam, hogy kezeimmel a felsője alá nyúljak. Földnek szegeztem őt és lesiklattam róla a felsőjét mielőtt félrelöktem volna, majd nyelvemmel indítottam támadást Trey védtelen nyaka ellen.  
Ő a nevemet nyögte, szemei vágytól ködösödtek el. Felemelve a kezét megpróbált engem is megszabadítani a felsőmtől, de nem tudott eléggé összpontosítani ahhoz, hogy képes is legyen ezt véghezvinni, így abba kellett hagynom egy pillanatra, amit csináltam, hogy valósággal letépjem magamról az idegesítő anyagot.  
Mostanra mindketten félmeztelenek voltunk és éreztem, hogy a nadrágom már messze kényelmetlenül túl szűkké vált. Éreztem, hogy Trey-en is gazán feszült már. Át gördített minket, így hát ismét fölém került. Felnézett rám, és esküszöm, elkaptam még, ahogy vigyorgott mielőtt visszatért volna ahhoz, hogy éhesen megszállja a számat.  
Nedves csókokból kövezett úton jutott le a nyakamig, de nem állt meg ott. Útját lefelé vette és meg sem állt a nadrágom szegélyéig. Felmordultam a látványra.  
Felnézett rám, mintha csak engedélyt kért volna. Bólintottam. Gyorsan lehúzta a nadrágom cipzárját és én megemeltem kissé a csípőm, hogy segítsek neki lehúzni azt rólam. Elhajította mikor lehúzta és visszatért, hogy még egyszer birtokba vegye az ajkaimat. Nem sokára minden ruhájától megszabadítottuk a másikat.  
Trey kis ideig csak nézett engem. Én a bőre minden részét megcsókoltam, amit csak találtam és finoman belecsíptem a fülébe, hogy észrevegye, túlságosan fel voltam izgulva ahhoz, hogy várjak, de nem segített. Kezeit felsiklatta az oldalamon, ahogy befogadta a látványomat. Elégedetten sóhajtott. Teljesen az enyém volt, és én teljesen az övé voltam. Szerettük egymást és ez volt az egyetlen, ami akkor számított.  
A hátam ívbe hajlott, Trey nevét nyögtem, és megpróbáltam minden eszközzel felgyorsítani az eseményeket. Trey kuncogott egyet, mielőtt belement volna.  
Lassan lefelé haladt, időt hagyva nekem elcsodálkozni azon, mire is készül. Mielőtt azonban megtalálhattam volna a hangomat és megkérdezhettem volna, az egész hosszomat mélyen a szájába vette. Ziháltam és nyüszítettem, mélyen belelökve a nedves forróságba. A fejem hátracsuklott.  
\- Trey… - könyörögtem. A tempó gyorsult és éreztem, ahogy a testem lassan irányíthatatlanná válik. Éreztem, ahogy a kielégülés közeledett, majd egy utolsó hullám után kiabálva élveztem el.  
Trey ismét megcsókolt, ahogy zihálva alatta feküdtem.  
\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte. Én rámosolyogtam, anélkül, hogy kinyitottam volna a szemeimet.  
\- Persze, hogy jól vagyok, Trey – mondta, kezemmel finoman cirógatva az arcát. – Veled vagyok.  
\- Ezt nem csak azért mondod, mert leszoptalak, ugye? – kérdezte Trey egy kicsit szomorúan. – És reggel nem lesz mindennek vége köztünk, ugye?  
Hitetlenkedve néztem rá.  
\- Szerinted megtenném ezt akárkivel, aki fontos a számomra? – kérdeztem tőle ingerülten.  
\- Öhm… hát… nem – motyogta Trey kínosan.  
\- Persze, hogy nem, Trey! Azért tettem mindezt, mert én is szeretlek téged. – Trey úgy mosolygott, mint egy tejbetök.  
\- Micsoda? – kérdezte, habár biztos voltam benne, hogy jól értette, amit mondtam.  
\- Szeretlek téged Trey, rendben? – mondtam mélyvörösre pirulva. – De nem… csak nem akarlak bántani úgy, ahogy mindenkit bántok magam körül.  
Trey orrával közelebb fúrta magát a nyakamba és lágy csókokkal hintette be azt.  
\- Nem számít, mi történik, sosem fogom megbánni azt, hogy most itt vagyok veled.  
A nyakam kényeztetésével próbálta meg elterelni a figyelmemet, mikor minden figyelmeztetés nélkül egyik nedves ujját belém nyomta. Meglepetésemben felnyögtem, teljesen váratlanul ért.  
\- Shhh, Len – mondta Trey nyugtatóan. – Először fájni fog, de utána sokkal jobb lesz. – Bólintottam és átengedtem magamat neki. Megbíztam benne, végül is.  
Trey második ujját is belém csúsztatta majd ollózó mozdulatokkal próbált teret nyerni. Kissé kellemetlen volt, de nem fájt annyira. Összerándultam, mikor harmadik ujját is hozzáadta, de utána már alig éreztem meg. Csak a forróságot éreztem, ami egyre jobban emésztette el a testemet.  
Mikor Trey elégedett volt munkájával, és úgy döntött, eléggé ellazultam, térdhajlataimat a vállába akasztotta és így nézett mélyen a szemembe.  
\- Készen állsz? – kérdezte. – Tudok várni, ha még…  
\- Csak csináld már! – csattantam fel. Hogy merészel most megfutamodni?  
Kuncogva egy utolsót, Trey elhelyezte magát a bejáratomnál, majd lassan teljesen belém nyomult. A fájdalomtól felkiáltottam, de Trey hangjaiból ítélve ő kifejezetten jól érezhette magát.  
\- Jól… vagy? – zihálta, próbálva kényszeríteni magát, hogy egy helyben maradjon, és hogy időt adjon nekem arra, hogy hozzászokjak. Kihúzódott és visszatért, de még mindig nagyon fájt. Visszatartottam a kitörni készülő apró sírást.  
\- Ne aggódj… miattam… Trey… - mondtam zihálva. – Kibírom.  
Trey felsóhajtott, azonnal tudván, hogy csak nem akarta elismerni a fájdalmat.  
\- Akarod, hogy folytassam?  
Bólintottam. Trey lökött néhányat, próbálva finoman és lassan tenni azt. A fájdalom lassan csitult, és az élvezet átvette a helyét.  
\- Trey, Trey… - motyogtam, szemöldököm csukott szemeim felett görcsösen húzódtak össze és már én magam is mozogni kezdtem. – Gyorsabban.  
Trey pedig örömmel így tett. Olyan keményen döngetett, ahogyan csak mert, olyan hangokat kihúzva belőlem, amelyekről nem tudtam, hogy képes vagyok kiadni. Folyamatosan váltogatta lökései irányát, mintha keresett volna valamit.  
Sikítottam az önkívülettől. Azt hiszem megtalálta, amit keresett.  
Újra is újra belevágódva abba a pontba, hangos nyögéseket csalt ki belőlem.  
Úgy tűnt, az agyam teljesen leállt, és észre sem vettem, hogy teljesen elhagytam a japán nyelvet, és kínaiul kezdtem el motyogni neki. Tudtam, hogy Trey nem ért kínaiul, de nem is kellett neki. Valahogy csak tudta, hogy mit akartam.  
A testem görcsösen rángani kezdett, jelezve hogy már nagyon közel jár a beteljesüléshez.  
\- Len… - morogta Trey, leakasztva a térdeimet a válláról, hogy nagyobb mozgástere legyen. Éreztem az izmaimat vasmarokká szorulni körülötte, ahogy elélveztem és teljesen kimerülve roskadtam össze alatta. Ő egy pillanat múlva, zihálva, nyögve követett engem.  
\- Az istenekre, Len… - zihálta Trey, egy másodpercet várva, mielőtt kihúzódott. – Szeretlek. – Mosolyogtam és szerelmes csókba húztam, karjaimat a nyaka köré fontam.  
\- Én is szeretlek téged, Trey. Ígérem, hogy soha sem foglak bántani.  
Trey rámvigyorgott és mellém gördült. Kimerülten, mindketten egymás karjaiban léptünk be az álmok világába.  
Soha többet nem fogok senkit sem bántani. Magamat is beleértve.

**Author's Note:**

> *Kisama: A japán nyelvben különböző udvariassági szintek vannak. Ezek közül a „kisama” a legkevésbé udvariasabb stílusban használt megszólítás, és olyasmihez hasonlítható a jelentése, mint a magyarban a „f*szfej” vagy a „rohadék”.


End file.
